


Coming out to the world.

by Whatsthewifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming Out, Eren is a Famous Youtuber, M/M, Roommates, erejean - Freeform, jeanxeren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsthewifi/pseuds/Whatsthewifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has been a famous YouTuber for years and he decides to make a coming out video and Jean barges in to ask if they had any milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out to the world.

Chapter 1

There was a soft shake of the camera as Eren backed up and sat in his computer chair, looking right at the screen. He looked nervous and somewhat scared, still wearing a small smile. As the short one always does.

He's shaking, you could see his hands tighten as he gripped his wrists. The brunette took a deep breath in an out.

"So, hey guys." He swallowed thickly. "I..." You could see he's having trouble with words.

"Its Eren, and I have some news I've been 'closeting' for a long time. Puns. You'll get it later." He chuckles awkwardly to himself for a moment. 

He looks down and then back up at the camera. "S-So, I'm just going to 'come out' right with it. I..." He's trying. Eren's trying so fucking hard.

A few tears drop down his cheek, debating whether he should've made this video at all. Imagine how many people will see it, how many people will send hate. Let alone hate him.

"I'm gay." He says quickly. "I'm queer, I like the same gender. I like guys." He almost whispers. "A-And, and I thought m-maybe you guys shouldve known that." 

Hes quiet for a second before letting out a sob. "Oh- Oh shit, I'm s-sorry." He covers his mouth. 

There's a faint yell in the background, Eren ignoring the sound. He looks down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. The brunette looks so uncomfortable.

"You guys have just... Just been there with me for about two years now and I... I think you guys deserve to know." He's basically repeating himself. He doesn't know what to say.

He let's out another cry again, scowling right after at himself. "S-So yeah, th-" he stops mid sentence and let's out a full blown burst of tears.

The scream in the background is louder now as someone stomps to the room. Eren shrinks down and let's out one more sob before reaching out to turn off the camera. He can't do this. He can't.

Eren flinches back in his seat when a tall blonde male steps into the room, seen in other videos. Erens roommate, Jean. "Dude where the hell-" Jean stops and frowns, setting his bowl of dry fruit loops on the table beside the door to rush over to Eren and pull him into a tight hug. 

Eren sobs in his arms. He's scared. He didn't wanna do this. Weak. Pathetic. Ugh. 

Jean murmurs unintelligible things in Erens ear, the camera can't pick up the words. The smaller one sniffs and collapses in the taller ones arms. "Its okay, Eren its alright. What's the matter?" He says a little louder unknown to the fact that the camera is recording.

Eren just wipes his face off and shakes his head, turning off the video. He doesn't care. And the video ends there.

 

\---------

Jean helps Eren post it raw right after, Jean patting his back the whole time.

 

Within the next few hours the video has about 120,000 views.

**Author's Note:**

> so!!!!!! there will be a chapter two, from the recent comments and how quickly I got kudos and stuff. This will be a series!!! yay?? yay. so I'm actually planning to make an actually story with maaaaybe an mikarmin paring in the story, I 'unno. I'm actually planning out the story right now! It won't be posted on this piece of work, it will be separate but this is canon for the actual plot of story I'm making
> 
> im open to any ideas you guys have, even if its just one about Eren liking a certain color or something!


End file.
